<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony Stark HeadCanon by FlightsOfFandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372450">Tony Stark HeadCanon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom'>FlightsOfFandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a headcanon I’ve had for a while, it seems like a fairly reasonable progression from Iron Man Suits, at least in Tony’s mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony Stark HeadCanon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ll probably use this for other Tony’s fanfics <s>but I am writing a One-Shot right now that I’ll post later.</s> It is now posted, Called "When You're Away"</p>
<p>I'll probably add more to this later because I think about these things all the time.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think about my headcanon &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-It would probably start around the end of the Avengers movie or even the end of Iron Man 3 in the timeline.</p>
<p>-When Tony comes to the realization that maybe pouring all his stress and free time into Iron Man suits isn’t the healthiest thing.<br/>
--Either you help him figure it out or he does on his own.</p>
<p>-He decides he needs something else to focus on.</p>
<p>-Naturally, he picks building A.I.’s for random things.<br/>
--His brain and thought process said this was healthier than building a billion Iron Man suits.<br/>
--<s>Don’t judge him.</s></p>
<p>-You first notice it after you’ve been gone for a bit or had a fight.<br/>
--There is a big chance this stress coping mechanism will pop up every time you’ve gone for a while or get into a fight.</p>
<p>-You’ll get a call from Steve, who is naturally a little freaked out when the kitchen appliances started talking to him in different voices.<br/>
--He always asks politely for you to come and get Tony or at least talk to him.</p>
<p>-Tony will turn everything he can into an A.I. if given the time.<br/>
--<s>When I said random things, I meant random things.</s><br/>
--For example, The Kitchen, where I think he usually starts:<br/>
---The first things to get an upgrade are the big appliances like the Stove, Fridge, Dishwasher, etc.<br/>
---After that the smaller appliances the microwave, coffeepot, crockpot, etc.<br/>
---If Tony is left to his own devices with no intervention, Finally the random objects start getting A.I.’s. I’m talking trashcans, sinks, countertops, cabinets if he can, etc.<br/>
--<s>Definitely just as bad as the billions of Iron Man suits but he is trying damn it.</s></p>
<p>-He hides behind the excuse that the A.I.’s he is making are helping everyone out and making things easier.<br/>
--So he never does it at his house.<br/>
--Always the Tower or the Compound.</p>
<p>-Just imagine the symphony of random voices as you step into the kitchen.<br/>
--I mean, he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. chilling just in case.<br/>
--How many others does he have?<br/>
--<s>My guess a fucking ton.</s></p>
<p>-<s>Lord help you if Tony makes it passed the Kitchen.</s></p>
<p>-When you come to see Tony and pull him out of this mess, he is always so happy to see you.<br/>
--Even if he doesn’t say it with his words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>